warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Rakaim Derivé
Dimitri Rakaim Derivé is a 17 year old boy from Tanith who was unwillingly drafted to serve in the war between Tanith and Sanjaya, forced to be separated from his family. He serves as one of the primary protagonists of Warrior, and its upcoming sequel. Roles Warrior One of the characters from the original RP, Dimitri's story starts when he first receives his draft letter from the Tanith military. -under construction- Personality Hardworking and mature for his age, Dimitri upholds the full responsibility of putting the food on the table, and has been since his father had died in a mine explosion when he was 8 years old. Duly skilled with his crossbow, hunting was an everyday job for Dimitri before the war had changed everything. Dimitri's love and concern for his family is evident when he learns that he is drafted into the war. Upon getting his draft letter, Dimitri falls into a brief depression and becomes worried sick about how his family will survive without him. His childhood friend and close neighbor Raike volunteers to care for his family while he is away, which takes away some of Dimitri's worries. Dimitri is usually reserved, and can be perceptive at times. When he first meets Mina, he is able to perceive that she doesn't want to talk, so he tries to speak to her as little as possible. However, Dimitri is quite easily outspoken and when faced with an emotional situation, he finds it awkward and difficult to speak. When Mina runs away from him during their patrol of the Tanith grounds, despite not knowing each other very long, Dimitri immediately expresses worry and tries to look for her, to no avail. He is relieved when she returns to him, but furious at the same time at the fact that she put herself in so much danger. Overall, if you get to know Dimitri, he's a loyal, mature, selfless, and dependable friend who looks out for you. Relationships Mina Dimitri first met Mina when they were still in the Tanith military. At first, Dimitri only knew Mina as one of the high-ranking soldiers and only knew her by face as he was training. On his first day as an official soldier in the army, Dimitri is paired up with Mina to go on a patrol on the Tanith borders. Mina, not in the mood to talk, refuses to confide with Dimitri. Dimitri senses this and leaves her alone, only making small talk here and there when it was necessary. As they are patrolling, they both begin to realize that they'll probably both be stuck together for the whole day, so they might as well make some conversation. Dimitri first asks for Mina's name, and to Dimitri's surprise, Mina answers. Dimitri starts asking small questions just to make some small conversation, which prickles at Mina's annoyance a bit, but she answers most of them. Mina begins to appreciate Dimitri trying to talk with her and considers the thought of Dimitri being a friend. Dimitri begins to warm up to Mina as well, thinking there might be a good person inside of her. However, not much later, Mina decides to leave Dimitri and slips away without Dimitri noticing. Dimitri doesn't realize she's gone until long after. Frantic, he immediately sets out to search for her, to no avail. Disheartened, he gives up. While lying down on the grass by himself, he happens to meet Ashgard, Bronze, and Bark, who also are searching for her. He decides to team up with them for a while to search for Mina. After a night camping with his new travel companions, the next morning, Mina stumbles into their camp, full of injuries. Dimitri is relieved to see her, but at the same time, is horrified and furious, demanding to know what had happen, and why she had fled away from him without warning. -under construction- Ashgard While searching for the missing Mina on his patrol of the Tanith grounds, he encounters Ashgard, among with Bronze and Bark. He is surprised to learn that they are searching for Mina as well, and immediately becomes somewhat suspicious but curious, wondering how they knew Mina, since she didn't exactly seem be the type to make friends. He agrees to team up with them and try to search for Mina together. At first, Dimitri didn't talk much with Ashgard, only thinking of him as a stranger with the same goal: trying to find Mina. However, as the journey progressed, they've bonded more. When the Cloaked Assassin attacked, Dimitri and Ashgard were separated from Bronze and Bark, so they had to work together alone to survive for some time, along with a girl who called herself J. The whole experience has somewhat bonded them. -under construction- Jaylin -under construction- Jirachi -under construction- Gray -under construction- Bronze & Bark -under construction- Travel History Dimitri | Dimitri + Mina | Dimitri + Ashgard + Bronze + Bark (-Mina) | Dimitri + Ashgard + Bronze + Bark + Gray | Dimitri + Ashgard + Bronze + Bark + Gray + Mina | Dimitri + Ashgard + Bronze + Bark + Mina (-Gray) | Dimitri + Ashgard + Bronze + Bark (-Mina) | Dimitri + Ashgard (-Bronze, -Bark) | Dimitri + Ashgard + Jaylin | Dimitri + Ashgard + Jaylin + Mina | Dimitri + Ashgard + Jaylin + Mina + Jirachi | Dimitri + Mina + Jirachi (-Ashgard, -Jaylin) | Dimitri + Mina + Jirachi + Ashgard + Jaylin | Dimitri + Mina + Jirachi + Ashgard + Jaylin + Gray | Dimitri + Mina + Jirachi (-Ashgard, -Jaylin, -Gray) | Dimitri + Mina + Jirachi + Ashgard + Jaylin + Gray | Dimitri + Mina + Ashgard + Jaylin + Gray (-Jirachi) | Dimitri + Mina + Ashgard + Gray (-Jaylin) | Dimitri + Mina + Ashgard + Gray + Jaylin + Jirachi | Dimitri + Mina + Ashgard + Gray + Bark (-Jaylin, -Jirachi) | Dimitri + Mina (-Ashgard, -Gray, -Bark) | Dimitri + Mina + Jaylin + Jirachi + Jarrek + Joseph | Dimitri + Mina + Jaylin + Jirachi + Jarrek + Joseph + Ashgard Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tanith Warriors Category:Warrior Characters Category:Warrior: The Next Chapter Characters Category:Blanky's Characters